


Бал у Аида

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU! 5 season, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Подобно Воланду, Аид устраивает Темный маскарад, обязательным условием для проведения которого является наличие Королевы. Выбор его падает на Эмму Свон.





	Бал у Аида

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на конкурс в сообществе дайри, но результаты подведены так и не были, полгода ждала.

Ледяная вода, стекавшая по обнаженной коже, пробирала Эмму до самых костей. Холодный ветер, во всю гулявший по лабиринту, служивший Аиду и мерой охраны, и домом, заставил её обхватить себя руками и спрятать ладони подмышки. Девушки, приставленные к ней Аидом, продолжали с хохотом обмениваться странными, ничего не значившими фразами, и голоса их эхом разносились по коридорам. При этом руки их не переставая растирали обнаженную Эмму той самой ледяной водой, которую они черпали из, почти наверняка, бездонной бадьи, перебирали её волосы, то заплетая их в простую косу, то причудливо укладывая в локоны. Время, казалось, утратило смысл.

Сколько она провела в этой комнате? Час? Два? День? Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как она добровольно ступила во дворец Аида, сложила одежду, оставила оружие и молча подчинилась его требованиям?

Конечно, Снежка и Дэвид возражали. Конечно же, Генри просил не делать этого. Конечно, Реджина двести раз повторила, что «злодеям верить нельзя», тем более богу подземного мира, который удерживает каждую попавшую к нему душу стальными тисками и явно не рад, небольшим самоволкам, устроенных их компанией.

Но Аид предложил сделку, а Эмма, побывав в шкуре Темной, слишком хорошо знала вес таких договоров. Аид предложил ей Крюка. Предложил ей его душу и шанс вернуться вместе с ним и всеми остальными в мир живых. Предложил не в увертках и смутных обещаниях – все условия их договора были прописаны на бумаге и подписаны кровью. Эмма согласилась стать Королевой на его маскараде, и если к его концу она все ещё будет хотеть уйти из этого дьявольского места с Крюком – Аид отпустит его.

Что он может сделать ей такого, что ещё не сделала она сама или любой другой их противник за последние пару лет? Что он может сделать, чтобы изменить её желание спасти Крюка?

Эмма не колебалась. Ни секунды.

Громкие вскрики её надзирательниц заставили Эмму вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Они держали её руки с обеих сторон, понукая выбраться из лохани, в которой Эмма провела чертову вечность и тут же накинули на плечи грубую ткань, принявшись вытирать остатки воды на её коже, однако то ли из-за резких движений, то ли из-за жесткого ворса импровизированного полотенца, Эмма едва сдержала крик от боли – кожу будто сдирали заживо. Добившись только им известного идеала, парочка отбросила это орудие пыток и принялись одевать на Эмму её вечерний наряд.

Тоненькие прозрачные трусики – единственное нижнее белье, которые злобные сестрицы – как про себе нарекла девушек Эмма – позволили ей одеть, - впивались в кожу, будто норовя распилить её на две неровных половины. Черные перчатки из тончайшего шелка охватывали руки до самого плеча, странным образом не соскальзывая, облепив каждый изгиб, подобно второй коже, при этом беспощадно стягивая пальцы, из-за чего Эмма едва могла ими пошевелить.

Поверх они натянули на Эмму длинное, в пол, ярко-алое платье с провокационным разрезом снизу – выше колена, - треугольным вырезом, подчеркивавшим грудь, и куда более глубоким вырезом на спине, опускавшимся почти до самых ягодиц, оставляя спину обнаженной. При этом талию стянуло точно тугим корсетом – Эмма ухватилась за ткань, когда с трудом с могла вдохнуть в надежде хоть чуть-чуть ослабить нажим – но на платье не было ни намека даже на шов, не то что на шнурок корсета.

Все-таки сумев приноровиться дышать в этом кусочке ткани, Эмма перевела взгляд на внезапно замолчавших сестричек:

\- Это всё?

\- Конечно, нет, - Аид как всегда появился внезапно, просто выступив из тени. В своем дурацком костюме а-ля восемнадцатый век с нарочито аккуратно уложенным воротником и массивными запонками, взъерошенными волосами и нарочито широкой улыбкой. – Даме полагаются туфли, - по щелчку его пальцев перед Эммой появилась пара с виду простых красных туфель с черными каблуками, - и украшения.

В изящном футляре тут же появившемся в его руках переливались в тусклом свете факелов кроваво-красные камни, обрамленные каким-то темным металлом. Искусство мастера, создавшего этот набор, было очевидно: мелкие детали, точность линии, яркость камней… простая диадема, массивное ожерелье и серьги.

Криво усмехнувшись, Эмма сама одела серьги и диадему, а вот ожерелье Аид успел перехватить.

\- Нет, нет, я сам! – что-то в его явно самодовольном тоне, заставило Эмму напрячься ещё сильнее.

Тяжелая конструкция ожерелья обхватила всю шею и почти полностью закрыла вырез на груди, лишь подчеркнув прирожденную красоту фигуры Эммы, но тяжесть эта не была приятной. Шею будто сдавило широкой удавкой, которая медленно с садисткой скрупулезностью затягивалась, постепенно перекрывая ток воздуха в её легкие. Аид, внимательно следил за её реакцией, и конечно заметил и панику в глазах Эммы, и то как перехватило её дыхание, но крика или жалобы он так и не дождался – сумев справиться с собой, Эмма выдавила из себя улыбку и благодарно кивнула своему мучителю.

\- Что ж… Идем. Моя Королева.

***

Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Каждый вдох. Каждый поворот или взмах руки. От приторно сладкого запаха, смешавшегося с дымом от факелов, дурнело и хотелось пойти и блевануть в ближайшую вафельницу, наполненную… вот сюрприз… чем-то склизким и определенно, ещё живым. Лица – десятки, сотни, тысячи лиц гостей, каждого из которых Аид, почему-то, представил Эмме, слились в одну жуткую рожу, глаза закрывались в попытке сбежать от мерзкого чувства тошноты, подступившего к горлу, стянутому драгоценной удавкой.

Люди, нелюди, трупы, монстры – все, кого хоть когда-нибудь называли воплощением или порождением зла, кружились в диком танце под бесконечную мелодию. То тут, то там сверкали брызги крови или обнаженные внутренности, кто-то смеясь сравнивал оттенки трупных пятен, а кто-то спорил о преимуществах ампутированных конечностей над банально отрубленными. Над всем этим царил противный смешок и запах гнили и распада.

Эмму не переставали касаться чьи-то руки: липкие, потные ладони, старческие, покрытые бородавками и совсем детские, не больше ручки младенца, мужские и женские, с обнаженными костями или наоборот заплывшие жиром, с полным отсутствием ногтей или же когтями, впивающимися в кожу. Все они так и норовили коснуться, прижаться, сдавить, пустить кровь, отчего Эмме казалось, будто её по меньшей мере вываляли в грязи, окунули в навозную кучу, а затем одернули платье и, шлепнув по заду, оставили на съедение жаждущей крови и зрелищ толпе.

В добавок, будто это мероприятия до этого было менее странным, все кругом были облачены только в черное из-за чего Эмма в своем ярко-алом наряде выделялась, словно невеста посреди похорон.

\- Скучаешь, дорогуша? – звонкий, будто мальчишеский, смех за спиной заставил Эмму обернуться.

Перед ней стоял Румпельштильцхен. Не Голд, не Темный, что спустился вместе с ним в подземный мир, а именно Румпельштильцхен – чудовище, облаченное в дорогой наряд с блестящей золотом кожей, темными ногтями и вьющимися встрепанными волосами. Широкая ухмылка, лукаво бегающий взгляд – это был тот же Румпель, которого Эмма когда-то встретила во время своего путешествия во времени.

\- Как это возможно? Ты же… - нахмурилась Эмма.

\- Не приглашен? - взмахнув руками, уточнил тот. – Все просто, дорогуша. Тот я – хоть и абсолютный Темный – ещё жив. А вот я прошлый…

\- Мертв, - закончила логическую цепочку Эмма.

\- И имею полное право находиться на Темном бале Владыки Мертвых, - усмехаясь, подтвердил Румпельштильцхен, неторопливо подходя к Эмме. – Ты же не думала, что это простой маскарад, правда?

Словно в подтверждение его слов, кто-то резко толкнул Эмму в спину, одновременно, точно по сигналу, туфли, прежде казавшиеся безобидной обувью, сдавили её стопы, грозя переломать хрупкие кости. От боли Эмма потеряла равновесие и почти наверняка упала бы плашмя на каменный пол, но внезапно оказалась в объятиях ловко подставившего руки Румпельштильцхена.

\- Аккуратней, дорогая! Твои ножки нам ещё пригодятся!

\- Что они делают со мной? – отстранившись, спросила Эмма, всё ещё ощущая тянущую боль в месте удара.

\- Дошло, наконец, - ликующе указал на нее пальцем Румпель. – Может, потанцуем? – и не дожидаясь ответа, уволок Эмму в круг кружащихся в неком подобие вальса. – Оглянись, дорогуша. Ты посреди самого большого скопления злодеев всех времен, миров и народов. Отборнейшие мерзавцы и чудовища, которых такие как ты, герои, убили. К сожалению, посмертие – штука не слишком приятная, - на этих словах Румпель оскалился, - особенно для тех из нас, для кого зло – это стиль жизни, а таких большинство. И все, что нам остается, это ждать приглашения на Темный маскарад бога мертвых.

\- Что такого в этом маскараде? Что-то вроде злобного клуба по интересам? – морщась от боли в сжатых тисками туфель ногах, проворчала Эмма.

\- Это маскарад, дорогуша, единственная для нас всех возможность получить хотя бы глоточек жизни, - ехидно отозвался Румпельштильцхен, уверенно ведя её в танце.

\- Откуда? Из какой-нибудь чаши? – Свон принялась осматриваться по сторонам в поисках некого сосуда, к которому могли бы приложиться все присутствующие.

\- О, дорогая, - нараспев пробормотал Темный, выполняя очередное изящное па. – А кто же по-твоему, ты?

И все, как-то внезапно встало на свои места: постоянно усиливающаяся боль в стянутых ногах, сдавленных ребрах и перетянутой удавкой-ожерельем шее, мерзкий, постоянно нарастающий запах гнили, который, похоже, источала собственная кожа Эммы, постоянно стучащаяся в висках головная боль и терпкий привкус крови на языке.

Эмму закружил вальс. Ноги потеряли опору, и она, кружась, толчками перемещалась по залу, повинуясь яростным толчках алчущих мертвецов, с каждым прикосновением вырывающим кусочек её жизни.

***

Она ползла.

Холодные грани ледяных камней вонзались в кожу, разукрашенную темной вязью синяков, оставляя после себя глубокие, сочащиеся темной, почти черной, кровью раны.

Она ползла.

Пальцы цеплялись за выщерблины в полу, подтягивая безвольное тело и непослушные ноги, способные только лишь неловко волочиться по полу.

Она ползла.

Аид сказал:

\- Вы впечатлили меня, мисс Свон. Единственная Королева, сумевшая пережить маскарад. Я выполню свою часть контракта.

Она ползла.

Воздух со свистом и хрипом вырывался из полураздавленной гортани, треснувшие ребра отдавались болью на каждое движение, а глаза сочились слезами, смешанными с кровью из полопавшихся сосудов.

Она ползла.

Аид сказал:

\- Ты можешь забрать Крюка. Если сможешь его коснуться.

Так что она ползла. Киллиан был там. Всего в десяти метрах от нее, прикованный к стене и истекающий кровью. Каждое мгновение боли, каждая секунда её страданий стопроцентно стоила того.

Эмма ползла. Пять метров. Руки дрожат. Ноги сводит судорогой. Позади нее оставался длинный кровавый след. Два метра. Один.

Она коснулась его лица, жадно скользнув ладонью по запачканной щеке, аккуратно обводя кончиками пальцев границы чудовищного синяка на скуле.

Почувствовав тепло её руки, Киллиан пошевелился и глубоко вздохнул:

\- Эмма?..

Она рассмеялась и облегченно прикрыла глаза, слушая, как опадали его цепи. Сколько бы жизни в ней не осталось… она проживет её вместе с ним.


End file.
